Angels Don't Cry
by Jaz-PunkRokChik
Summary: When a girl with wings shows up on the Cullen's doorstep  what happens?  I suck at summaries xD oh right...I DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! ...warnings of abuse & language
1. Visitor

At five in the morning the doorbell rang. The person wasn't thinking, but smelled weird. Not like a human but not like us or the pack. _I think it'll be fine, whoever is it, their scared. Go easy on them- _Jasper's thoughts broke and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. I opened it. A girl stared up at me. She had long black hair, blue eyes, she was pale like me. She wore jeans, a black t-shirt and a denim jacket all of which were soaking wet along with the rest of her. Behind her were wings. God damn wings. Huge by the looks of them, fine black feathers covered them the tips brushing the floor.

The girl was shivering. I blinked just as Esme pulled me back inside and stood where I'd been. "Whats your name?" she asked her voice soft. The girl tried to answer but her teeth were chattering making it hard to understand her. _Who are they? Please, don't let them hurt me. Please may these people be nice. _Her thoughts were swirling, you didn't have to be Jasper to know she was terrified.

Esme swept her inside calling Carlisle down. "Get one of the wolves in here" she ordered turning to me. "Oh who cares bring them all and get me some blankets!" Bella already had the phone as I raced to our many closets grabbing ten blankets. When I got back the girl was gone, probably with Esme getting dry clothes. "Whats going on?" Emmett walked downstairs his arm around Rosalie. "Girl showed up, don't know anything yet. Be careful with her, the poor thing's scared to death" Esme stuck her head out of her room leading the girl. Once she was surrounded by the wolves, and Carlisle had confirmed she was fine we all gathered in the living room to talk everyone thinking the same thing. Who the hell was she?

Its my first story, probably sucks but..you know.

Tell me what you think, JPRC


	2. Star

Cullens-Stephanie

Wolves- Stephanie

Star-me

So now you know who belongs to who.

Edward: just get on with the story!

Me: do you want me to dye your hair pink?

Alice: dye it ! dye it!

Edward:…..-_-

Right I changed the summary so it's a bit diff.

Chap 2 Edwards POV

"Whats your name sweetie?" Esme asked in a soft voice. The girl glanced around before mumbling "S-star." "How old are you Star?" Carlisle asked. "Sixteen" she said. _I think Alice is taller than her. _Emmett grinned. "You hungry?" Jacob smiled at her. Her small hand clutched the pillow tighter but she nodded. Seth was up and back with an egg in less than five minutes. Star stared at the egg before wolfing it down. We watched in silence. _Make sure she gets a lot to eat and sleeps in, there's an emergency down at the hospital_ Carlisle got up, nodded to us then left.

We introduced ourselves explaining what we were since she wasn't human either. "So what happened to you?" Emmett said. She hesitated. "Its okay if you don't want to tell us" he said putting his hands up. "No. . . I want to just" her shoulders sagged "I just don't know how to start" _the beginning? The beatings and cursing? _A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Esme held her hand putting an arm around her, caramel curls against straight black. "I was born this way, my mom died in childbirth forcing my dad to take me. He didn't want me of course so as soon as he got home. . . he locked me in a closet. I should've died" she began quietly. Seth's jaw clenched. "At four he started beating me, fists, belts. He'd yell and curse telling me I was the reason mom died when it really was all his fault for…" Star trailed off shifting uncomfortably. What sick bitch would do that to his kid?

"At thirteen I ran away. Got on a bus with everything I owned and left. I got a job at a restaurant, picked up art and found my way here. I got lost in the woods running from the police. My dad called me in as a missing child so now everyone's after me" she shrugged off the jacket. Bruises old and new covered her arms, shoulders, and chest. I couldn't imagine what the rest of her looked like. She leaned against Seth, eyes fluttering. She was asleep in seconds. The wolf picked her up and carried her off. "Bedroom next to mine" Esme told him softly. "Does she have to stay with us?" Rosalie asked. Jasper sighed running a hand through his blonde hair. "For now yes. Rose she's been abused and the police are after her do you really think we can just turn her away?" Esme said her voice hardening now. _Yes_ came the mental reply. I love Rose, I really do but sometimes she's a pain in the ass.

Alice had zoned out, her face changing from blank to mortified. Crap.


	3. Authors Note

Author's note!

I need suggestions for my next chap. Though I won't write it for a while. It needs to be about Star's dad or the police(including Charlie.)


End file.
